


Граф Петр и вдова-мстительница

by jetta_e_rus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Guerillas, Time Period: First Cetagandan War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetta_e_rus/pseuds/jetta_e_rus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика  Count Piotr and the Vengeful Widow by AJHall <br/>В партизанской кампании против цетагандийцев граф Петр Форкосиган получает помощь оттуда, откуда не ждал. Неявный кроссовер с миром "Гарри Поттера".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Граф Петр и вдова-мстительница

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Count Piotr and the Vengeful Widow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188815) by [AJHall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHall/pseuds/AJHall). 



Для графа Петра она всегда была "этой женщиной". 

Я пишу это, сидя на нагретом солнцем уголке крыльца в доме внучки и грея свои ноющие кости под пледом. Я - последний оставшийся в живых из нашего братства (сам генерал лежит под землей на кладбище в Форкосиган-Сюрло, а в прошлом году к нему присоединился и Эмос Клийви - я зажег для него приношение, взяв факел из рук самой графини, а император Своим Именем прислал на эти похороны одного из оруженосцев; интересно, сделает ли он то же для старика Эстергази, когда придет мой черед?). Я понимаю, что история пошла своим чередом, и всякий, кто прочтет это, выставит меня на смех и назовет лжецом. 

Никому теперь не разглядеть, что таилось за хрупкой красотой, за настоящей трагедией, за блеском ума принцессы-графини Оливии, в память о которой он изменил лик империи. 

О, да, он на нее молился: она была сразу и хрупким цветком, и надменной ледяной принцессой; верх любых желаний, бесспорный знак императорской милости и заслуг самого генерала.   
Военная награда.  
Военный трофей.  
И, под конец войны, ее сломленная жертва.  
Принцесса из воздуха и лунного света, вечно надменная, вечно прекрасная, вечно недоступная. 

Вы знаете, когда истекли две мои двадцатки и почетная служба графу на закате дней, я начал писать стихи. К тому времени пришла очередь других Эстергази тянуть армейскую лямку и служить с честью. 

Я ударился в слова, как другой мог бы удариться в запой, или как Эзар (трудно не звать по имени того, кого ты однажды видел избитым, окровавленным, грязным мальчишкой, но это уже другая история, и ее не стоит рассказывать никому, ни по эту сторону могилы, ни по ту) - во власть, в ускользающей надежде, что он может навеки закрепить Империю в собственном образе. 

Так вы скажете, а я сижу здесь на крыльце и вспоминаю военные дни, которые мы пережили в вечно залитым дождем дендарийских горах только благодаря конине, да и то было везение, когда удавалось согреть ее над огнем прежде, чем запихнуть в голодный рот. Ну да, может, моя внучка и права: вечно я растекаюсь мыслью, и болтаю не по делу, но все-таки - поживите-ка с мое, до ста одного года в добром здравии (разве что я капельку глуховат)! Может, стоит постоять и послушать меня, а если мой рассказ и пойдет вдруг окольными путями через пару соседних Округов, так в этом нет вреда, верно? 

Ой, извините. Я говорил про принцессу-графиню, и о том, можно ли представить, чтобы генерал - овладавший некогда этой хрупкой невинностью, - нашел в своем сердце место для кого-то другого. 

Только вы поймите. За все свои сто лет, за всю мою жизнь мужчины и солдата (два по двадцать, и то, что потом) я ни разу не видел, чтобы именно хрупкая невинность заставила сердце биться чаще в холодную ночь. 

И вообще, мы (старые дендарийцы, "верные и преданные") достаточно быстро усвоили, когда Империя пала и поднялась над обломками всех блестящих надежд графа Петра - и его красавицей-женой, и его блестящим сыном-первенцем, - что не слишком разумно в его присутствии даже упоминать принцессу-графиню. 

Короче, когда генерал, особенно в свои последние годы, порой забредал холодными ночами на караульный пост в городском особняке или в Сюрло, мы травили старые солдатские байки о тех днях, когда принцесса-графиня еще играла в куклы в детской, а мы жили одним днем, и за каждым поворотом горной тропы нас поджидала засада, и никто не рассчитывал дожить до двадцати. 

И порой, когда мы так болтали ночью, я видел проблеск угрюмой усмешки у него на губах и этот особенный блеск в глазах. И если мне или кому-то из моих товарищей-оруженосцев, бывших с ним в ту безнадежную, бесконечную, погрязшую в глине осень, хватало смелости, мы сами отваживались на намек-другой. 

"Помните, что было, когда мы отступили в холмы у Форкосиган-Вашнуя?" 

И если после этого он не уходил из караулки, хлопнув дверью, а нас пулей не выносило обратно по постам, то добавляли:  
"Помните ее, сэр?" 

"Та самая женщина". Так, что пришла ниоткуда и исчезла в хитросплетениях и тумане, но ее короткое пребывание среди нас казалось более реальным, чем многое, что нам случилось пережить. 

*** 

Ее привел мичман Формонкриф - по крайней мере, такова была официальная версия. Скорее всего, потребовались усилия всех его людей - а возможно, и пара-другая нечаянно нацеленных не туда плазмотронов, - чтобы его на это сподвигнуть. В его отряде - а могу вас уверить, в нашей роте от патрулирования под началом Формонкрифа народ косил куда сильней, чем от чистки отхожих мест, - каждый прекрасно знал: любая неожиданность вводит мичмана в ступор, пока он решает, как должен поступить по Уставу: застрелить помеху, отдать честь или проигнорировать. Доведись ему встретить цетагандийский патруль, они бы успели драпануть от него аж до самого Форбарр-Султана, пока он будет разбираться в их клановых метках и соображать, согласно какому протоколу должен их убить. Когда неделю спустя мичман погиб - по какой-то нелепой случайности у двух гранат в его снаряжении оказался заводской дефект запала, - генерал помянул его бутылкой из своего драгоценного винного запаса и сказал, что мы обязаны чтить его память: нам больше никогда не случится встретить такого офицера. И не случилось, слава богу. 

Ну, как бы то ни было, отряд Формонкрифа как-то ухитрился взять ее в плен. 

Они вернулись в лагерь, гордо ведя с собою молодую женщину. Она шла между солдатами с видом не пленницы, а скорее дамы, принявшей приглашение кавалера проводить ее после танцев домой и старательно не обращающей внимание на то, что четверо его ближайших друзей тащатся за ним следом в надежде увидеть, насколько ему обломится. Она была траурном платье, старинном с виду: слишком хорошо пошито для нашей глуши, но не похоже на то, как одевались тогда в столице, да и в покинутом нами Форкосиган-Вашнуе тоже. 

Генерал Петер сидел на походном табурете перед своей палаткой. Он поднял взгляд на приближающийся патруль. 

\- Что за...? Формонкриф! 

Формонкриф так рьяно вытянулся по стойке смирно, что у него чуть спина не хрустнула. 

\- Сэр! Мы... э-э... перехватили нарушительницу. Она шла прямо к центру лагеря. Мы ее окружили. Разоружили. И привели к Вам на допрос, сэр! 

Новоприбывшая неторопливо оглядела генерала. 

\- Хм, - произнесла она, наконец. - Вы, должно быть, тот самый генерал Петр, про которого они говорили? Что ж, пока скажу одно: вы куда моложе и деятельнее, чем те генералы, к которым я привыкла. Да и в сравнении с этим вашим нелюбезным усачом вы выигрываете, вынуждена признать. В любом случае, если генерал - это вы, вас-то мне и нужно. 

Он раздраженно повысил голос. 

\- Мадам! Это укрепленное имперское военное сооружение. Идет война! И здесь определенно не место для леди. 

По лицу нарушительницы медленно расплылась немыслимая и почему-то внушающая тревогу улыбка. 

\- Думаю, ваши парни уже поняли: я не леди. 

Этот факт подтвердил своим оханьем и капрал Пим, который шел сейчас, спотыкаясь, и к тому же щеголял совершенно неуставным фонарем под глазом. 

Только сейчас до нас вдруг дошло, что и остальной отряд тоже малость помят, в синяках и ссадинах - не исключая и самого мичмана Формонкрифа. 

Генерал медленно повернулся к пленнице, и на его лице появилось странное выражение. Она поглядела ему прямо в глаза. На бесконечно долгую секунду весь лагерь замер в тревожном ожидании. 

Граф Петер саркастически приподнял бровь и кивнул. Он повернулся к своему денщику, Фориннису: - Скажи интенданту, чтобы сегодня сюда подавали ужин на двоих. - И снова обернулся к пленнице. - Мадам. Осмелюсь заметить: вы, должно быть, ошиблись. 

Она смерила его взглядом: - Да? 

Он отдал ей четкий, церемонный поклон - точно по стандартам военной Академии. 

\- Вы ужинаете со мною сегодня вечером. Как мои люди уже должны были сообщить вам, я (когда могу отложить в сторону свой чин и звание) - граф Форкосиган. И вся планета знает, что Форкосиганы ужинают только в самом изысканном обществе. Миледи! Не соблаговолите пройти со мною? 

Он встал и предложил ей руку. Обтянутая черным ладонь скользнула ему под локоть - жестом прирожденной леди. - О, да. С превеликим удовольствием, генерал. Да; где бы я ни была, я в нужном месте. 

Пригнув головы, они вместе шагнули под хлопающий на ветру тент. 

Генерал обернулся через плечо на нас, разинувших рты. И игнорировал все физиономии, кроме одной.  
\- Фориннис! - рявкнул он. - Закуски и аперитив. И побыстрей! 

Наверху на утесе, прямо за палаткой генерала, было укромное местечко. Кустарник вообще-то рос густо, но по счастливой случайности, там выросло несколько местных растений, не терпящих рядом соперников. Поэтому образовалось ровное место, и мы облюбовали его, чтобы подслушивать. Мы уже усвоили, что бывают старые солдаты и бравые солдаты, но не то и другое вместе, и, значит, чтобы дожить до преклонных лет, главное - знать, о чем начальство думает. Или хотя бы может проговориться по прошествии славного вечера, после порции бренди из хрустального бокала, пусть даже под бифштекс из собственного боевого коня. 

Тем вечером ждать пришлось долго. Мы видели движение теней на подсвеченном лампой брезенте - должно быть, это ходили слуги. Когда слуг отослали, тени больше не шевелились. 

А мы ждали. 

Мы совсем было решили потихоньку возвращаться в лагерь, к костру, как из палатки высунулась рука, отстегнула клапан - в ночной тишине жесткая парусина хлопнула, как выстрел, - и две темные фигуры появились на пятачке земли, выхватываемом из темноты неровным светом фонаря. 

За хлопком ткани мы не расслышали, что сказал генерал. Но слова его спутницы донеслись до нас уже четко. 

\- ... ну, не знаю, - протянула она задумчиво. - Я беспокоилась за Марту Оллереншо: она тяжело родила второго ребенка, а две недели назад пришла телеграмма, и она это плохо перенесла, хоть и не показывала - не плакала при мне, ну, вы понимаете. Я пошла к ней, посмотреть, как у нее дела, но Марты дома не оказалось, и шали на крючке у черного хода не висело. Я кинулась расспрашивать соседей, и узнала, что в последний раз ее видели, когда она шла по Пивоварной улице к водохранилищу Корпорации и несла с собою ребенка. Я вихрем бросилась за нею. Дела были плохи. Если я не ошиблась в том, что у нее на уме: ведь мнения ребенка никто не спросит. Да и тех, кто платил корпорации за воду и кому ее потом пить. 

Наступило молчание. Мы видели, как в темноте светится кончик сигары генерала. 

\- Ваша забота об обществе делает вам честь, - сухо заметил он. 

Голова в черном капоре чуть склонилась. 

\- У водохранилища я ее и догнала: она уже барахталась на глубине. - Пауза. - А ребенка видно не было. Я скинула одежду, сколько смогла в спешке, и зашла в воду, сперва пошла вброд в сторону Марты, потом нырнула. Бедный малыш еще опускался на дно, должно быть, Марта его только-только выпустила. Я вытащила его на берег, убедилась, что он еще дышит, и завернула в свою шаль. А потом вернулась за Мартой. 

Еще одна задумчивая пауза. Сигара разгорелась ярче. 

\- Продолжайте, - сказал генерал. Он вынес пару походных табуреток, оба присели. К счастью, слышно стало не хуже. 

\- Марта была в полнейшей панике. Так уж мне не повезло, что она схватила меня за горло, и я не могла ее стряхнуть, а ее платье - она бросилась в воду, не раздеваясь, - обвилось вокруг нас обеих и тянуло вниз. Она утащила меня под воду, мы опускались все глубже, и мне почудилось, что я уже вижу, как за мной пришел мой Фрэнк, в своем лучшем костюме, в том самом, в каком он был в день нашей свадьбы... И я помню, что когда увидела его, то засомневалась. Но так было больно легким, и так колотилась в ушах кровь, что я не смогла решить, - и вдруг мы оказались на отмели у берега, рядом с тем местом, где я оставила одежду и завернутого в шаль младенца. А он, наконец, вспомнил для чего ему даны легкие, и заорал. Наверное, его было слышно аж в самом Карлайле. А потом Марта взглянула на меня и спросила: "Зачем ты меня спасла?" 

Снова пауза. 

\- А я не могла сказать, зачем. Я спасла ребенка, да, но один бог знает, что вынесло на отмель нас обеих. Чьими угодно силами, но не моими. Она произнесла хрипло: "Меня тебе все равно не спасти. Я умру, и будь что будет. Эта война убьет всех Оллереншо, каждого по-своему. И его заберет тоже, прежде, чем закончится. В мундире, в каске, на пустынной дороге..." Она ткнула пальцем в ребенка и... ладно. Она немного спятила, Марта Оллереншо, и уж точно люди, которые вымещают на младенцах то, что им приносит жизнь, от меня доброго слова не дождутся, но... Мне уже случалось слышать правду из уст пророчицы, и я не могла не узнать ее сейчас. 

Снова пауза в разговоре, такая звучная в барраярской ночи, и наконец, глубокий музыкальный голос произнес: 

\- И я вдруг ощутила, как расточительна эта кровавая неразбериха, и услышала собственный голос, говорящий: "Покажи мне такую войну, в которой стоит сражаться, и командира, за которым стоит идти, и я все отдам ему для победы". Тут я оказалась в здешних кустах и наткнулась на ваш патруль - кстати, и шумели же они, когда подходили; ваши враги что, глухие? 

Не дожидаясь, пока он ответит, она спокойно договорила: 

\- Итак, генерал; вот та самая война и вы - мой командир. Вопрос только один: что вам нужно от меня для победы? 

Мы прождали долго, вглядываясь в темноту. Но сигара погасла, и если граф Петер и ответил, то слишком тихо, чтобы нам его было слышно. 

*** 

Она ушла к утру. Не думаю, чтобы у кого-то из нас хватило дерзости спросить, как она провела ночь (вы же помните, в те дни освинцованные шланги еще входили в обычный арсенал СБ), но на этот вопрос нам дали ответ: когда ребята из нашей роты отправились за завтраком к интенданту, то ниже по склону увидели Форинниса, разбиравшего небольшую, но превосходного качества палатку с крупным вышитым ярлыком: "Наилучшие полевые бивуаки Сиглинга". Предыдущим вечером ее там не стояло. 

Граф Петер, как обычно, точно знал, что могут подумать его солдаты. 

Мы ее не видели с неделю или около того. Когда же она появилась, то была не одна. И при виде ее спутницы у безупречно правильного Форбачева (того самого, что был убит несколько лет спустя, когда в его поместье вспыхнул бунт: когда он смягчил жестокие обычаи правления своих предшественников, его крепостные решили забрать себе больше вольностей, чем он рассчитывал) аж кровь носом пошла от ярости. Вытерев лицо, он свирепо зашагал навстречу обеим женщинам, с праведным негодованием во взоре. 

Но он успел выпалить лишь пару гневных банальностей, когда из палатки вышел генерал, и Форбачев был вынужден удалиться, опасно побагровев. Генерал посмотрел на женщин с таким удовлетворением, словно перед ним были не две гостьи, а принц Ксав и с ним полный скачковый корабль контрабандного оружия, и немедля повел обеих в свою палатку. О чем они говорили целый час, до нас не доносилось. 

Мы это узнали вскоре - да еще как! 

Меня с троими приятелями срочно вызвали в генеральскую палатку, и высокий раздраженный голос Форбачева был первым, что мы там услышали. (Тот был склонен агрессивно упрямиться, когда его припирали к стенке, и часто поддавался забавным вспышкам праведного гнева). 

Незнакомка в своем обычном вдовьем платье стояла бок-о-бок с женщиной, откинувшей капюшон накидки: распущенные пламенно-рыжие волосы развевались подобно мятежному знамени. Мы все, как один, сглотнули. И громко. Эту женщину мы и не мечтали увидеть столь близко. Точнее - столь задешево. И понятия не имели, как она умудрилась добраться сквозь плотные вражеские ряды в наш лагерь в самой бесплодной глуши. 

Женщина, которую во всей Форбарр-Султане и прилежащих Округах знали как графиню ФорКуртизанку, с улыбкой повернулась к нам. Четверо отборных солдат из нерегулярной Дендарийской Легкой Кавалерии были сражены на месте, и их колени обратились в студень. 

Нет нужды говорить, что на самом деле ее звали не "ФорКуртизанка". Настоящее ее имя было забыто много лет назад, и не похоже было, чтобы она по нему горевала. Говорили, что родилась она в какой-то грязной бедной деревушке в этих самых горах, но сбежала оттуда еще в юности, проложив путь в долину (и выжив - бог знает как!), а потом - в Форкосиган-Вашнуй, переживашвий последние годы своего блестящего расцвета. Там на нее обратил внимание какой-то форский лордик - потом еще один, и еще. Сраженный ею поклонник, самонадеянно рассчитывая удержать в своих руках эту пылающую комету, уступил ее мимолетному капризу и взял с собою в столицу. Там она быстро отделалась от своего былого покровителя. Говорили, что сам кронпринц падал перед нею ниц на площади Форхартунг, умоляя о разрешении поцеловать обутую в сапог ножку. И что половина Совета Графов выпрашивала у ее дворецкого приглашения на столь тщательно разрекламированные приватные ужины. 

А потом наступила война. Хотя, судя по длинной, до пят, шубе из переливающегося меха инопланетной норки, война не коснулась этой дамы слишком близко - во всяком случае, пока. 

Вдова держалась рядом со своей спутницей и улыбалась, сардонически и очень довольно. 

\- Мадам! - со всем красноречием обрушился на нее Форбачев. - Подумайте только! Вы хоть понимаете, какого сорта эта женщина? 

Графиня взглянула ему прямо в лицо. В ее глазах был арктический холод Черного Сброса в жесточайшие зимние бури. 

Но ей не потребовалось себя утруждать ответом. Наша знакомая чуть склонила голову. Выдержала секундную паузу. И произнесла с хорошо рассчитанной интонацией: - Примечательно успешного - как мне кажется. 

Графиня не успела спрятать улыбку в высоком воротнике меховой накидки. Лицо Форбачева побагровело, на шее выступили вены. 

\- Мадам! Это известная всему обществу шлюха! Последние пять лет про нее в столице только и говорят. 

Медленный глубокий голос ответил ему с точно выверенной долей рассудительности.   
\- Ну да. Несомненно она стоит этих сплетен. Как и всего прочего. - Пауза. - Пять лет, говорите? Это значит, что все это время она была ближе к высшему командованию цетагандийцев, чем удалось бы подобраться любому из вас, так? 

Форбачев разевал рот, как выброшенный на берег лосось. И больше ни у кого не нашлось возражений. 

Правда имеет мало отношения к вежливости, замечу я вам, и она - весьма бесцеремонная штука. 

Генерал поднялся из-за стола, одним взглядом утихомирив все еще брызжущего слюной Форбачева. На нас он поглядел с совершенно ледяным выражением лица, словно видел насквозь все наши прегрешения против военной дисциплины и внимательно их сейчас запоминал. Потом он перевел взгляд на графиню и поклонился ей, каждым движением показывая, что этот поклон был отточен до совершенства в императорском дворце, а, возможно, и в августейшем присутствии. 

\- Мадам. Мы не можем выразить, насколько благодарны за ваше добровольное содействие в этом начинании. Поверьте: император узнает, что в трудный час Барраяра вы были с нами. Господа! Подведите даме лошадь и сопроводите ее в безопасности до деревни в долине. Я убью всякого, кто оскорбит ее хоть взглядом. 

Разумеется, мы исполнили приказ. 

А месяц спустя мы узнали, что третий по старшинству офицер в цетагандийском командовании покончил с собой. Именно тот сторонник жестких мер, который успел печально прославиться тактикой "выжженной земли" в подчиненных ему округах. Самоубийца оставил бессвязную и путаную прощальную записку, полную апокалипсических намеков на огонь, лед и "змею, таящуюся в самом сердце этого мира", чей взгляд "повергнет в прах любого, посмевшего в них взглянуть". Говорили, что за покойным осталось множество долгов, и самый большой и известный - джексонианскому кутюрье, за шубу из культивированной нео-норки. 

Женщина в черном вернулась в наш лагерь три дня спустя и привела еще двух дам столь же сомнительной добродетели, что и предыдущая, но далеко не таких изысканных. 

Поговаривали, что за солидную сумму (профессиональная репутация, какой бы ни была профессия, на рынке имеет первостепенное значение) в твердой валюте (всем прочим генерал, а через него и император, той зимой платили долговыми расписками, включая и собственных солдат) эти две женщины взялись запустить среди вражеских чинов некую весьма точно нацеленную инфекцию. 

\- Уж это их отвлечет от драки, - заметила вдова, объясняя, как представить эту идею потрясенному генштабу. 

Мы видели, как генерал посмотрел на нашего ангела-хранителя в черном платье и медленно усмехнулся. Точнее оскалился - как бы мог оскалиться выбеленный временем череп. 

Нам объяснили, что барраярцам эта болезнь не грозит. По словам генерала, галактическая медицина изрядно продвинулась за наш Период Изоляции, и устроить биологическую войну против отдельной группы - или нации - людей сейчас легче легкого. И, в любом случае, если это объяснение кого-то не успокоит до конца, против нее есть прививки. 

Но за них плата вперед, конечно. В твердой валюте. 

Так что ближайшие месяцы солдаты в увольнительной старались не заходить в местные заведения. На всякий случай. 

Полтора месяца спустя мы разгромили превосходящие нас числом цетагандийские войска в битве у Хребта Дюмойна. По определенным причинам, мысли цетского командования были в тот момент далеко отсюда, а их солдаты стремились скорее к смерти у нас на штыках, чем к пощаде. 

С тех пор мы с нетерпением стали ждать ее появления. Ее и тех, кого она с собою приводила. И даже потихоньку заключать пари на то, как повернется после ее визита наша военная удача. 

Это были холодные, тяжелые месяцы, время боев, когда наши души не покидал гнев, а голод и страх были его постоянными спутниками. 

И все же у нас оставалась надежда. А когда надежда была готова нас покинуть, вновь в лагере появлялась Наша Вдова (так мы ее прозвали), и с ней кто-то, кого мы здесь никак не ждали, и после этого врага неизменно настигали неприятности с какой-нибудь неожиданной стороны. 

Она была нашей удачей, нашим талисманом, нашим немыслимым, невозможным знаменем. Она вовлекала в борьбу барраярских женщин, которые и сами не подозревали (как и их мужья, и цеты - особенно последние), что она строит из них армию под самым носом у врага. 

Она была везде и чудесным образом оказывалась в любом уголке планеты. Ее союзницы были неисчислимы, они принадлежали ко всем слоям общества, и она ни разу не ошиблась в выборе. 

Однажды (короткий взгляд, прикосновение холодной стали к горлу и медленное, леденящее позвоночник объяснение, что случится, если я позволю себе сболтнуть хотя бы слово при жизни самой леди или ее детей) у нас объявилась самая настоящая графиня, проскользнувшая в лагерь в предрассветный час, закутанная в черную шерстяную шаль. Ее лицо было решительно, когда она негромко поклялась, перед чем именно не остановится, чтобы изгнать проклятых захватчиков с нашей земли. 

Я лишь надеюсь, что граф Форбреттен заранее согласился на риск появления кукушонка в его аристократическом гнезде. 

Но было это согласие или нет, но именно из форбреттенского Округа начали исходить первые, самые слабые признаки оттепели, самые ясные из возможных намеков на поиски мира, а наш генерал всегда держал уши открытыми и прислушивался к ним. И некогда монолитный лед цетагандийского фронта вдруг пошел трещинами. Потом снова. И снова. И когда оккупационную армию захлестнуло потоками талой воды, то генерал Петр и император, которые всю бесконечную зиму готовились к такому подарку фортуны, вихрем пронеслись к победе и смели последние следы захватчиков с лица планеты, и Барраяр расцвел во всей своей весенней имперской славе. 

Генерал и вдова расстались в том же лагере, куда она некогда пришла впервые. От лагеря мало что оставалось, вот-вот должны были свернуть последние палатки, и тогда здесь останутся лишь линии коновязи и санитарные траншеи. Им суждено будет от года к году зарастать кустарником, и какое-то время спустя никто не сможет догадаться, что мы тут стояли. 

Мы подслушивали их разговор с того же самого утеса. Снова разговор продолжился на пороге его палатки, где он, очевидно, задал ей вопрос, потому что она резко покачала головой и отчетливо ответила: - Нет. 

Генерал Петр попытался было продолжить уговоры, но она его прервала. 

\- Генерал, вы скоро поймете, что выиграть войну - это самое легкое. Теперь вам придется иметь дело с мужчинами - лишенными земли, крыши над головой, бродящими неприкаянно и не знающими, куда им податься. Мужчинами, видевшими, как их дома обращались в руины и тлеющие угли. Мужчинами, которые предавались безделью, оторванные от своих семей, детей и жен. И которые уже знают, как быстро можно поправить дело с помощью ножа, и не постесняются пустить его в ход. И с женщинами - тоже. Женщинами, которые проснулись от спячки и осознали, как много они сделали для победы. Которые, так сказать, выросли из своих корсетов. Никто уже не загонит их туда, откуда они пришли; во всяком случае, без серьезной борьбы. И я не завидую мужчинам, которые попытаются это сделать. За эти месяцы я видела, на что способны барраярки. Поверьте: если вы растите женщин в уверенности, что при необходимости они должны перерезать горло своему младенцу, то, если им потребуется, они ничьих глоток не пощадят. Вашему императору стоит над этим подумать. 

Она перевела дух и продолжила. 

\- Что ж, у вас с императором есть планета, которой вы будете править. И, быть может, в перспективе не одна гражданская война, которую придется пересечь в зародыше. И необходимость охранять ваш парадный вход, чтобы в один прекрасный день иметь возможность захлопнуть его перед носом любого подозрительного визитера, в него постучавшегося. Только не надо мне говорить, что вы рассчитываете на помощь остальных графов. За время этой войны мне случалось видеть многих из них, иной раз из-за кухонной двери. Не в один графский особняк мне пришлось наниматься прислугой, потому что не было иного способа туда проникнуть и узнать, что за люди правят этим округом. И скажу вам точно: четверть из них, если не больше, - трусливые изменники, продавшие свой народ в обмен на безопасность собственных замков от захватчиков. К этим типам у многих старые счеты. Из остальных половина - дети, обязанные своим титулом тому, что цетагандийцы выкосили всех, в ком была хоть капля духа. Остаются старцы или психи с бредовыми идеями, у которых всегда было не слишком хорошо с головой, а месяцы войны не способствовали их здравому рассудку. 

Она вздохнула. Даже издалека мы видели, как она бледна, и черное платье с высоким воротником эту бледность только подчеркивало. 

\- Вам нужна ровня подле вас. Женщина, рожденная на этой земле. Та, кого ваши люди считают одной из них, по рождению - и да, по крови. Я заметила, что снобизма в вашем мире хватает. Пока ты нужна, чтобы выполнить грязную работу, с тобой говорят мило и вежливо. Но когда все возвращается на круги своя, когда восстанавливается нормальная жизнь, ваши соотечественники даже говорить не пожелают с той, перед фамилией которой не стоит "Фор-" и чью родословную не проследишь до какой-нибудь лошади безумного императора. 

Она махнула рукой в сторону далекого горизонта. 

\- В любом случае, это именно та война, которую я поклялась выиграть вместе с вами. И выиграла, черт возьми. А дальше справляйтесь сами. 

Ее голос слегка смягчился. 

\- Пройдут годы, и вы будете мне за это благодарны. Вам не нужна женщина, которая не может себе места найти, потому что знает, насколько она здесь не к месту; у весенних побегов не бывает пожелтелых осенних листьев. Я думала об этом. Здесь у меня хватало времени думать, не то, что дома, в Аккрингтоне: там, по крайней мере, где мы жили, неподходящее место для размышлений. Скорее - для на выживания. 

Она обернулась к нему, и ее лицо озарила мрачная усмешка.  
\- Я поняла, что есть еще одна битва, которую я должна выиграть. И я должна быть там - где-то там, - чтобы это сделать. Так что нет, Петр. Хотя за предложение я благодарна вам и даже польщена. Не каждый день выпадает шанс стать графиней. Нет, Петр. Будьте счастливы. Женитесь на женщине вашего круга. И, черт побери, не растратьте впустую мои труды ради этой планеты, а то я вернусь и задам вам! 

\- Это обещание? - уточнил граф Петр. 

Лицо вдовы озарила усмешка.  
\- Да, но, уверяю вас, не из тех, исполнение которого вам понравится. 

Он напряженно улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- А вы проверьте. 

Но чуть напускная военная выправка, напряженный разворот его плеч говорили о своем. Бережно, очень официально генерал поднес к губам ее руку, затянутую в черную кружевную перчатку, и поцеловал. А потом долго глядел вслед маленькой отважной женщине, которая широким шагом спускалась по склону, направляясь к блестящей на солнце серебристой ленте Долгого озера. Она не оглянулась. 

Больше мы никогда ее не видели. 

Но для графа Петра она всегда оставалась Этой Женщиной.


End file.
